Ash's Proposal
by Jordan-BlackBird
Summary: Ash wants to propose to Dawn, but she accidentally overhears him talking about his plan. Dawn gets really excited, and Ash does his best not to ruin the surprise and organize everything as best as he can. How will the things go? Pearlshipping, Ash & Dawn.


Well, I have to say that's my first Pearlshipping fanfic, so please be forbearing.

Special thanks to **hailme786** for letting me basing on his story.

Dedicated to **Endless Summer181** for letting me use her pics and inspirating me with them.

* * *

So now, on to the details:

_**Ages:**_

Ash – 22

Dawn – 20

Brock – 24

Adam – 22

May – 20

Misty – 23

Rating is K+ - T because of some curse words in following chapters and some scenes containing some violence.

_Italics – thoughts__, written statements and flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon and Nintendo belong to their rightful owners. Author owns only Original Characters appearing in this story. The story is not written for profit.

_**Chapter 1: The Big Day**_

Ash was standing in the bedroom in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. He was a little bit nervous; today was one of the most important days in his life and he didn't want anything to go wrong.

He kept repeating in his head what would he say. _Dang, I'm so nervous. We know each other for a long time. I love her. And she loves me. But I hope I'm not doing this too early. I don't want to ruin our relationship that way, _he thought. Then he looked at an old photo of him and Dawn, smiling and holding hands in front of the big waterfall.

He and Dawn were a couple a little over six years now, and they have been living together for about three years in a house in Viridian City. They were always reminding each other of that fact whenever they cuddled, whenever they went out somewhere, and during many other romantic moments when they were together.

Ash looked at another photo of him and Dawn. This time they were standing in front of the newly bought house, with a black sports car seen in the garage. He smiled when he remembered how they bought the house.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Dawn! You see, you're gonna love it!" Ash got out of the bus and helped Dawn to get out._

"_But what?" Dawn was surprised that her boyfriend took her to Viridian City to show her something… but she didn't know what._

"_It's a surprise." Ash grinned. "Now come on, I don't want to be late." He looked at his watch. "We have about fifteen minutes, so we'll better hurry." He took Dawn's hand and they went down the street they got off__ at._

"_Ash I hope you didn't do anything stupid, you know I didn't like it when you were disappearing __for whole days recently." Dawn said with a little anger in her voice; for the last few weeks she was in Kanto, Ash was acting a little weird. Of course, he was spending a lot of time with her, but most of the time he was away somewhere; he was saying it's an "urgent matter" and wasn't coming back until evening, leaving Dawn with Delia and his pokemon, so she was spending that time playing with their pokemon, talking with Delia or watching TV. Now, she was hoping that Ash's "surprise" will compensate all that time she was alone._

"_No need to worry Dawn, everything is just fine." Ash assured with a smile._

_They were walking down the street for about five minutes when Ash suddenly stopped._

"_Ash, why did you stop?" Dawn looked at him, surprised._

"_That's why." Ash took out a blue scarf out of his jacket's pocket and tied it up around Dawn's eyes so she couldn't see anything._

"_Ash… I can't see a thing… please, take i__t off my eyes." Dawn said with uncertainty in her voice._

"_I can't, if I did, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now come on." Ash grinned and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her gently and leading her somewhere. She was wondering what was that surprise Ash was going to show her._

_They were together for some time but they couldn't see each other very often because of the distance between Pallet and Twinleaf, so every time Ash was arriving in Sinnoh or Dawn was visiting him in Kanto, they always tried to spend as much time together as it's possible, often doing surprises to each other._

_Suddenly, Dawn felt Ash stopping her. A second later she felt the scarf being removed from her eyes._

"_Here we are. You like it?" Ash smiled, pointing at something which Dawn realized to be a big, beautiful white house__ with a garage._

"_A house? Is that a surprise you were talking about?" Dawn looked at him, curious; Ash just looked and her and grinned. "Think again, Dawn."_

_Dawn looked at Ash, then at the house and at Ash again, and her eyes were getting wider and wider with each look._

"_You mean…" she pointed at the house, Ash and herself._

"_Yes, I mean it. Dawn, I will be happy if you agree to move along with me into this house and live here together." Ash smiled._

_Dawn looked at the house again, then she squealed, leaned forward and gave Ash a big hug. "I love you so much!", she exclaimed. A__sh leaned and kissed her softly._

"_I knew you'll like it. Come on, let's get inside and take a look." He took Dawn's hand and led her to the door. When at the door, he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the door, letting Dawn in. Then he stepped inside and closed the door._

_The main hall was big, with oak paneled walls and a beautiful chandelier hanging at the ceiling. Dawn got into the living room; it was painted white, with a big black sofa, two black armchairs, a nice, brown table and a TV set inside. There also were some bookshelves. _"They will be useful for our Pokemon books" _Dawn thought._

_Meanwhile Ash was checking out the kitchen.__ Its walls were covered with light brown panels. There were a lot of brown cupboards standing and hanging on the walls, a big brown table and a set of chairs, a microwave oven, some other kitchen stuff like a multifunction robot or a blender, a multi-surface cooker and a big fridge. Ash opened it and took a good look. "We'll have to fill this fridge up" he said, smiling to Dawn, who just entered the kitchen and looked around it with sparkles in her eyes. "Come on, let's check out the other rooms upstairs." Ash grinned. Dawn just nodded and they both hurried upstairs, checking the bathroom at the mezzanine, which had walls covered with sea blue tiles, with a washing machine, a jacuzzi bath and a shower inside._

_On the first floor there were three bedrooms – two smaller ones with a single bed, white walls and white furniture, and a big one, with a double bed, white painted walls, another TV set, and a set of dark brown furniture, including two big wardrobes._

_Ash got out to the upstairs hall and took a look up the stairs, then walked up. "Great, we also have an attic!" he said, opening the door at the peak of the stairs._

"_What about the heating?" Dawn also got out of the bedroom._

"_I already checked it ou__t earlier, there's a basement entrance down the stairs from the main hall. We have a big dust furnace with an automatic controller, so I just can set up the fire in five minutes and the heat will be holding on for about twenty-four hours, so you won't even feel the cold." Ash grinned._

"_So, what about—" Dawn's voice was interrupted by another one, sounding much older and angry._

"_What are you doing up there? Get out of here before I call the cops!" the voice belonged to the older man with silver, short hair, wearing a white sweater and a pair of grey trousers. Ash and Dawn got downstairs to face him._

"_Ahem, Mr. Tanner, it's me, Ash—" Ash looked at the man, shocked, but Mr. Tanner just shouted "You heard me, get out of my house! I don't know what are you doing here and how the hell did you get there, but –" his eyes noticed a set of keys Ash was holding. "Ah-hah! So you got my second set!" Ash sweatdropped. "Mr. Tanner, you gave –" "I don't know what you're talking about son, but I know only one thing – if you two won't leave in ten seconds, I'm calling the police!" Mr. Tanner looked at him, angry. Ash took Dawn's hand gently and pulled her softly, backing out to the front door. He was just about to press the door handle, when he suddenly heard Mr. Tanner's laughter. He quickly turned around to see that the old man was holding onto his stomach, laughing loudly. "What the…" Ash was astonished._

"_Hah hah hah!" Mr. Tanner wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Did you really think I'm going to call the cops, Ash? Did you totally forget we were arranged for today to sign the dealership? Hah hah hah!"_

"_So why did you –" Ash started talking but Mr. Tanner stopped him with his hand's gesture._

"_I thought that I can make a little joke on you, to check out what would you do, back out or stay here. And it worked!" Mr. Tanner smiled, then he walked up to the shelf in the living room and took two copies of the dealership, which he put on the table. "All right Ash, so just sign here and the house is officially yours." Mr. Tanner pointed at the blank space on the dealership and gave Ash a pen. The raven black haired boy took the pen, but read he dealership carefully before putting his sign on both copies. Then Mr. Tanner handed the set of keys he was holding to Ash, who took it and handed to Dawn._

"_Well Ash, I hope you'll enjoy living in this house. I took care of this place for a long time to make it as best as I could. Now it's your turn to do it." He smiled. Ash grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Tanner. What about the garage?"_

"_Oh, you mean the garage? Everything is fine, just like we left it." Mr. Tanner grinned. "And remember that the garden will be a p__erfect place for your pokemon!"_

"_There's a garden here?" Dawn looked at Mr. Tanner with sparkles in her eyes._

"_You're Dawn, right?" Mr. Tanner asked. Dawn nodded. "Yes, it's in the back. You can reach it through the glass door in the living room or just go around the back of the house." He looked at the watch. "OK, I think I'll go now. My daughter is waiting outside for me. Well… good luck, you two!" Mr. Tanner pulled his hand out to Ash, who grabbed it and shook it, then he took Dawn's hand and kissed it gently. "Thank you Mr. Tanner. Good luck to you, too." Ash smiled._

"_Goodbye, friends." Mr. Tanner smiled again, then left the house. After a few seconds, a sound of a car driving away was heard._

"_Come on Ash, let's go and check out the garden!" Dawn pulled Ash outside. As they reached the back of their new house, Dawn squealed with excitement and her eyes filled with sparkles. "Wow!" she exclaimed. The garden was really beautiful, with lots of green areas, a big fountain, a swimming pool and a small stream._

"_Wish I had my pokemon with me__…" she sighed. Ash put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, they'll have enough time to play here. It's our garden now, remember?" he smiled. Dawn also smiled when she remembered something._

"_Ash, what about the garage you were talking about?" she asked. Ash looked at her, pulled her gently to the front of the house and said "Oh yes, I forgot. From now on, we are not traveling to Sinnoh by bus or by train. No more." They stopped in front of the garage._

"_What?" Dawn was shocked to hear it. She felt tears coming into her eyes. "But why?"_

"_You'll see why." Ash selected a key from his keyset and put it into the garage's lock before turning it and pulling out of the lock. Then he looked at Dawn; she was at the verge of tears._

"_Oh, Dawn, looks like you understood me wrong." he said. She looked at him with a little anger. "What do you mean? You just said we won't be going to Sinnoh neither by bus or by train! How can I understand that other way than that you don't want me to visit my home?"_

"_I didn't say I don't want you to go to Sinnoh, I just said we won't go there by bus or train but by… that." Ash smiled, lifting the garage's door. Dawn looked inside the garage and her jaw dropped down. Ash smiled, seeing Dawn's expression when she realized that in the garage there was a brand new, black Mazda RX-8, standing right in front of her._

"_You… you mean that… that you__ also bought a car?!" Dawn's eyes got wide._

"_Yup. Now we don't have to stay stuck in a bus or travel for a long time in a train. We can go anywhere any anytime we want." Ash grinned._

"_But – but you don't have a license!" Dawn looked at him, astonished._

"_Are you sure?" a license card appeared in Ash's hand. Dawn grabbed it and read._

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Driver's License, Category: B Class… _You mean you passed the license test?!" Dawn gave Ash his license back._

"_Yes, that's why I was disappearing for so long. Sorry about that." Ash scratched the back of his head with a smile of apology._

_Dawn looked at him again with joy in her eyes, then fell right into his arms, hugging him wildly. He just hugged her as well. "Come on. We have lots of things to do inside." he said, then slid an arm around her waist and they went into the house together._

_End of flashback_

Ash smiled, remembering this story. Yes, it was some kind of funny. Of course, Dawn got some kind of mad with him when she heard how much money he spent to buy a house and a car without telling her anything, but he compensated this to her by taking her for a romantic dinner.

His aged Pikachu just came into the room through a pet door and jumped onto a chest of drawers nearby. Ash looked at him and smiled. Then he took a small red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside it was a beautiful ring, made from white gold with a small sapphire on top. Ash smiled. This was an engagement ring for her. For Dawn. For his one and only love. Pikachu took a box from Ash and also admired the ring.

"Do you like it, Pikachu?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Chaaaa." Pikachu smiled and put the box on the chest.

"I hope Dawn will also like it. I would do anything just to see her smile. Hey Pikachu, I have an idea. How about you help me practice a bit? I'll recite what I want to say to Dawn tonight, and you'll tell me is it good, all right?" Ash asked.

"Piko pika." Pikachu nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile, Dawn was in the main hall, sitting on the chair and talking to her mom on the videophone.

"Well, how are you and Ash, my dear?" Johanna asked with a smile.

"We're fine, Mom. And we are going to a really nice restaurant Ash found tonight. He says it's a great place." Dawn replied, also smiling.

"Is there any special occasion for going out tonight?" Johanna asked, which made Dawn giggle.

"Oh Mom, is there always have to be an occasion to go to a nice restaurant for a dinner?" "Of course not dear, I'm just asking." Johanna smiled. "Hmm, let me think for a second..." Dawn thought about it for a short amount of time and she found out an occasion, but she wasn't sure about this. She also didn't know whether should she ask her mom or not, but she finally decided to ask. "Mom… do you think that Ash wants to marry me?" Dawn asked. She just did it because she wanted to be reassured about it.

Johanna looked at her daughter, stunned a little. After a second, she smiled.

"Tell me, Dawn; you two live together for some time, right?"

"Yes Mom, we do."

"And you love each other deeply, right?"

"Mom! Why do you ask so obvious questions? You know that I love Ash and he can't live without me!" Dawn giggled.

Johanna smiled. "Mothers always have to ask such questions, you know that, sweetheart."

"I know, Mom, I know that since I was seven." Dawn smiled.

"But to answer your question, after what you told me, I'm definitely positive Ash wants to marry you! Everything comes in its right time, dear."

Dawn smiled as she felt her heart rise in joy. "Yeah, you're right Mom… sorry for asking such a silly question."

"No, Dawn, you're not silly. It's good to ask about some matters if you're not sure. Remember that I'll always help you when you need me."

"I know that Mom. Okay, I need to go now to get something to eat, I'm starving." Dawn smiled as Johanna giggled.  
"Okay, sweetie. Take care, bye!"

"See you, Mom." After Dawn said that, Johanna's face disappeared from the screen. Dawn hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

"So, Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash looked at his yellow friend. "Does it sound good?"

"Pika…" Pikachu sweatdropped, scratching the back of his head with a smile meaning "You should work more on it".

"You're right, this doesn't sound right for such an occasion. I'll have to correct it." Ash smiled. "Anyway, let's check out what else should we do today to organize this evening as good as it should be…" he walked up to another chest of drawers, opened the top drawer and took out his schedule book and a black pen. He got back to the bed, sat on it, opened the book on a page marked with a bookmark and started checking out the list.

"All right now, let's check out all chores we should do… _Buy a ring_ – checked." Ash put a tick mark next to the chore. "We have it bought. _Book a table at the restaurant_ – checked. The table is booked exactly for tonight. _Talk to the restaurant's manager and crew_ – checked. Everything's set up, but it will be better to go there later and confirm everything. _Get a vehicle for tonight…_" Ash's hand holding the pen stopped over the page. "Great, I forgot to call the service! Okay, still not done, we'll do it for a while. _Deliver all important stuff to the restaurant_ – I'll have to do it after I call the service. _Make a special order at the restaurant_ – still to do, will be done when I'll go to the restaurant to deliver the stuff. Gee, is that everything I wrote down?" Ash looked at the page; there was a small arrow in the corner of the page. He quickly turned it and found some more chores.

"Oh, there it is. _Sign up all our pokemon to be pampered _­– already done." Ash looked at Pikachu. His electric friend was looking curiously at him with an asking expression on his face. "Oh, right, I didn't tell you. Because of tonight, I decided to give you some relax and pleasure tonight, so I'll take all of you to our Pokemon Center Relax Parlour to be pampered; you know, massages, full serving, all that kind of stuff…" Ash smiled, seeing a dreamy smile on Pikachu's face. "Of course, please don't tell any other pokemon about it, I want it to be a surprise for them."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded in excitement.

"Okay…" Ash looked back at his schedule book. "What else should we do? _Give a call to Professor Oak and Professor Rowan… _I'll call them in the afternoon. And…" Ash looked down at the last chore. "_Get the suit for the night from the laundry _– I'll get it while getting back from the restaurant. Okay, I think this is all." Ash smiled closing his schedule book. He stood back up and put the book an the chest of drawers, picking up the box with the ring and putting it into his pocket. Pikachu looked at him, curious about what his trainer will do now.

"Piko pika?" he asked, moving his ears fast, like he used to do when he was hearing something dangerous.

"My speech?" Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled. "You're right, we can't leave it like that. Will you help me to correct it?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled at his trainer and jumped back on the chest of drawers.

Dawn finished eating her sandwich and put the plate into the dishwasher, then started to think about her and Ash being together. They have been together for so long. She remembered she had a crush on him since they met, and she was falling for him more and more every time he was comforting her after a loss in the contests, or giving her a confidence boost by cheering on her during her appeals. He was so sweet and caring. She didn't know if he loved her back, but when he confessed to her at the Grand Festival, she just couldn't say no. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She smiled when the memories came back to her

_Flashback_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, our judges have finally chosen the winner of this year's Sinnoh Grand Festival! For a few seconds, we'll declare the name!" MC announced, causing the audience to cheer loudly._

"_Oh my God…" Dawn held her breath for a second. Ash and Brock looked at each other, amused. Dawn was really stressed during the whole competition and couldn't hold her nerves – every evening they had to argue with her because of small things. Ash touched his cheek and hissed, getting an amused eye roll from Brock. The previous evening was one of the worst evenings since he met Dawn. She got mad at him because her hair brush disappeared and she thought that Ash hid it somewhere. They had a huge argument and Ash received a strong slap before Brock finally found her brush under the bed. Even the argument was over, Dawn got to bed mad at Ash, however they apologized each other in the morning. Now, after the final appeal, Dawn was so nervous that they didn't even try to comfort her; it could end even worse that it was already._

"_Pip Piplup!" Piplup jumped on Dawn's lap and gave her a friendly hug. Before Dawn could say any word, all her pokemon got out of their balls and surrounded her. A second later Ash and Brock were standing surprised, because their pokemon also got out of their balls and surrounded Dawn, comforting her. Ash and Brock shared a smile and Ash decided to make a move._

"_Dawn…" he put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and face him; his dark brown eyes locked with her sapphire blue ones. "Don't worry. You did a really great job. We are all proud of you, no matter what." Ash smiled.__ All pokemon cheered, making Dawn smile and a blush kissed her cheeks as Ash sent her a comforting smile._

"_All right everybody, get ready to know who's the winner!" MC cheered, showing a golden envelope to the camera. Dawn stunned, clenching her fists on her pink dress. Ash and Brock looked at the screen, both with a little fear._

_Ash looked at Dawn. He knew that if she wouldn't win, she would break herself apart. She was training really hard for the Grand Festival and she was really hoping to win. But all he could do for now was just watch the screen._

"Man, wish I could tell her how I feel about her. Maybe I should do it now? Yeah, it may be a good moment." _Ash thought, then grabbed Dawn's hand and gently pulled her away from Brock._

"_Ash, is there something you want to tell me? The MC will announce the winner any second!" Dawn looked at him with a little anger, causing Ash to turn bright red._

"_Well… um, Dawn… I… I just wanted to say that… I…" he stammered, while the MC opened the envelope and pulled a silver card out of it. "And this year's winner is…" she stopped for a second, causing the audience to cheer even louder then before "… Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town! Congratulations!"_

"_What… who… me… I… I won?!" Dawn looked at the screen quickly and stammered, shocked. Her eyes got wide; she couldn't believe what she heard. "Yes!" Ash and Brock cheered; Ash pulled Dawn into a tight hug. "You did it Dawn, you really won the Grand Festival!"_

"_I can't believe it, Ash. I…" Dawn looked at Ash, who was still holding her in his arms, and a blush kissed her cheeks as soon as she realized it. "Ash, I want you to come with me on the stage." She looked at him with a serious expression on her face._

"_Me?!" Ash's eyes got wide. "Ash, please. Do it for me." Dawn sent him a lovely smile, which made Ash soft. "Okay, Dawn, I'll go with you. Come on!" he smiled and took Dawn's hand as they reached the exit._

"_And here she is! The best of the best, this year's winner, the one and only Dawn Berlitz!" MC cheered as Dawn and Ash appeared on the stage. Mr. Contesta was already standing in the middle of the stage, smiling brightly and holding the Ribbon Cup._

_Ash stopped a few steps earlier and loosened his grip on Dawn's hand. "It's your success, Dawn, go for it!" he whispered and smiled as Dawn looked at him with sparkles in her blue eyes. Then she walked up to Mr. Contesta._

"_Congratulations, Dawn! Your appeals were the first-class quality ones, and your pokemon are really beautiful! We hope to see your appeals next year!" he smiled as Dawn approached him._

"_Thank you, Mr. Contesta." She smiled brightly._

"_And here is your reward, the Ribbon Cup!" Mr. Contesta handed the trophy to Dawn. She took it and picked it up high, receiving cheers from the audience. Then she turned around, seeing Ash smiling brightly._

"_Congratulations, Dawn" he grinned as he walked up to her._

"_I wouldn't make it without your help." She smiled back._

"_I was just the one who was cheering on you. No big credits." he scratched the back of his head._

"_No, Ash. You did a lot more than I expected." Ash looked at her, curious. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean you were the one who was comforting me after all my losses. You were the one who was training with me all that time. And you were the one giving me all that confidence boost." Now they were really close to each other._

"Gosh, man, if she would know how I feel about her… Should I? At least I will know what ground I'm standing on" _he thought, then looked at her just to realize that she was blushing._

"_Dawn… I…" he started, turning bright red._

"_Yes, Ash?" she looked at him, blushing even harder. Ash didn't say a word, he just leaned in and kissed Dawn passionately. She was stunned at first, but after a second she returned his kiss even harder._

_The audience looked at the scene, cheering wildly. The judges were clapping their hands as Ash and Dawn parted their lips just to catch a breath._

"_I love you, Dawn. I love you more than everything" Ash said, blushing._

"_I love you too, Ash." She replied, cuddling up to him._

_Brock was standing in the waiting room, smiling to himself. "I knew that they'll get together, sooner or later" he said to himself._

"_And with that romantic scene we're finishing this year's Sinnoh Grand Festival! See you everybody next year!" MC cheered, waving to the camera._

_End of flashback_

Dawn smiled to herself, remembering the scene. Her mom was really surprised, seeing Ash and Dawn kissing each other live on TV, but she happily accepted their relationship. And Ash's mom was shocked when she heard the news. She was thinking that Ash will never find a girlfriend… at least without her help. But she was happy that Ash got together with Dawn; she liked the blue haired girl very much.

She started thinking about all those happy moments she got through together with Ash. She loved him so much, and she knew that he loved her back. She smiled at all the memories. _I love you Ash, and I know that you love me more than anything. We are so happy together. We can't live without each other. Please, marry me _she thought. She wiped her eyes as they started to well up. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and started walking to the bedroom to change her outfit; she wanted to go a little shopping today and buy some new clothes to make herself even more attractive to her boyfriend.

She got to the bedroom and was just about to open the door when she heard Ash's voice. She could overhear every word he was saying.

"So, did that sound good, Pikachu? After that speech, I'll ask her the traditional phrase: _Dawn, will you marry me?_"

"Piko pika!" Pikachu nodded happily.

"Gosh, I still can't believe I'm proposing to Dawn tonight. I just hope my voice won't blow out of me, or nothing bad else will happen that could ruin this evening. I wouldn't stand that if tonight's would become a failure."

"Piko pika!" Pikachu agreed.  
"OK now, let's call the service!" Ash took his mobile phone out and dialed a number.

Dawn was standing outside with a hand on the door handle with an expression of shock and awe on her face as she was smiling at the same time. She leaned herself against the wall and with a long drawn out and girlish gasp she whispered to herself in a high pitched voice "Ash wants to propose to me tonight."

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, so this was the first chapter of Ash's Proposal. Hope you liked it.

Next time: a new character appears and more chores are done.

I'll try to update the story as fast as I can, so meanwhile please R&R, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
